Protectors of the Universe
by Emi Nishimura-chan
Summary: ((OC)) When the Universe is in danger of being taken over who do they call? The Sailors and Heroes of course. But how will Sailor Earth Handle being forced around people when she is so antisocial? And what about the news of the man she's supposed to marry?
1. Sailor Earth

**Been looking forward to writing this for a long time. I hope you like it! I know not many people like OCs but I rather enjoy them when done well. I hope that I've done this one well. Make sure to review, even if to say that this chapter was crap :)**

It was a warm day, but that was how Terra liked it. The sun was shining and she was thinking of tanning later. As usual she had her headphones in listening to pop music while playing Zelda on her Nintendo DS. She walked the same way from school to home that she always did.

Halfway home she had the feeling like someone was following her. She stopped and suddenly turned around to see an empty street. She shrugged and went back to her game. She had beaten the game more times than she could count, but it held a bit of nostalgia for her so she played it again and again.

She turned the corner to her house when Terra once again felt like she was being followed. But when she turned around again the street was free of anyone. It made Terra question her abilities to observe what was around her.

Ignoring the feeling yet again she walked into her house. "I'm home mom!" She called into the house. There was some banging in the kitchen area before her mother came out with a bright smile.

"Welcome home sweetie. How was school? Did you meet any cute boys there?" Her mother looked nothing like her. Terra's hair was a dirty blonde that she kept in a ponytail that nearly matched her skin tone, her mother had long red hair and had a fair complexion.

Terra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, mom. Tons of guys asked me out today." Sarcasm dripped from her words like honey. "Then I won the lottery and they made me President of the United States." She threw her backpack on the couch and slumped next to it.

"You scoff now, but one day there will be a boy that sparks your interest." Terra rolled her eyes again and continued to play her game as her mother went back to the kitchen to cook. They only got a little time to spend time together. Her mother worked two jobs. In the day time she was Waitress Matilda, but at night she was Moxy at a strip club. Terra had never been ashamed of her mothers work. However it did make her think differently about people.

When Terra was little and Matilda couldn't find a sitter she had taken Terra to the strip club many times. She got to sit with the girls and gotten to hear all their stories. Like how this one was beaten, how this one had an abusive boyfriend, how this one needed to pay for college. She had heard it all. When she asked her mother why she stripped she simply stated, "We need the money, and they pay well."

It was a good thing her mother looked so young even though she was 32. They lived well enough, but if her mom lost her job as a striper they would need to cut back a little. Terra had offered to get a job to help pay for things but her mother forbade her from doing that. "You're young. Be young while you can. Leave the adult things to me."

Her mom only said that because Terra took away her childhood. Her mother would never admit it, but it was true. She had had Terra when she was 16, the same age Terra was now. It didn't seem fair to Terra, but her mother never complained and never made her feel like she was a burden.

Really between jobs they only had time to eat dinner together. "Dinner's done!" Terra paused her game and went to the table. They were having some kind of chicken casserole that looked like it was going to suck you in. It actually tasted pretty good. After a few words of farewell her mother was off.

Terra cleaned up the table, put the plates in the machine to wash and put away the un eaten food. She made her way to the couch to do her homework. At least she was going to, but there was a strange animal sitting on her coffee table. It looked like a cross between a rabbit and a cat. It had long white fur and a long fluffy tail, but it's ears were the size of a rabbits and had blue at the tips. "Hello little guy." Terra said timidly. "How did you get in here?"

"Well the window was fairly easy to open." The creature spoke in a voice like silk. Terra nearly fell backwards but caught herself on the back of the couch.

"Y-You can talk?" Terra asked timidly.

The animal licked itself then looked up. "Yes, fluently. I can speak many languages as it were." The animal licked it's paw. "Please come out from behind the couch. I have some rather urgent business to talk to you about."

Still in shock Terra used the couch to maneuver to the other side and flop down in the middle. "First off I'll introduce myself." She gave a nod that could have been a bow. "My name is Star Dust. I come from the kingdom on the moon."

"There's no kingdom on the moon!" Terra rudely interrupted. "If there was NASA would know about it."

This didn't seem to upset the cat ... bunny ... thing. It's ear just twitched. "They do not see it because we do not wish them to see it." She cleared her throat. "Now if I could continue." She suddenly looked and sounded very serious. "There is a threat to the Universe, her name is Black Nova. She's trying to take over the planet, and she's going to start with Earth."

Terra was at the edge of her seat. "That's awful! But why tell me?"

Star Dust's ears twitched again. "The only people who can stop her are the Scouts and the Heroes. There is a Scout or Hero for each planet and moon. And you, Terra Price, are the Princess of the Earth. The Scout of Earth." She bowed to Terra, one paw out in respect.

All this information was buzzing though Terra's head. Bad person trying to take over, only people who can save them are Sailors and Heroes, she's one of them. "That can't be right!" Terra said backing away from Star Dust. "I can't be a Princess of Earth! Or a Scout! I'm just a normal teen with normal teen problems. There has to be someone more qualified than me?!"

Tilting her head to the side Star Dust said, "Qualified? You are qualified enough. What you don't know you'll learn." There was a pause. "Here maybe this will help." Star Dust stood up and spun her fluffy tail really fast. Out popped a necklace with a green symbol of the Earth. "Up it on and say 'Earth Power'." Terra was about to say it when she added. "It might tingle a bit."

Taking a gulp of air Terra put on the necklace. "Earth Power." There was a burst of light all around her and air that seemed to come from nowhere. Just as it had come it was gone. It had indeed tingled. Terra looked down to see that she was in a totally different outfit, and one she would never chose herself.

It was white with a dark green skirt and sailor cloth. She had a choker which was a lighter green that matched her boots that had a dark green design on it. There was a yellow bow on her chest and also one on her butt. She felt something on her head as well. She removed it to find a golden circlet with an emerald gem in the middle.

"So?" Star Dust asked expectantly.

Terra pouted. "The skirt's too short."

"Well get used to it because the others are coming and will be here within days." Star Dust said looking out the window.

Stopping trying to pull down the skirt more Terra asked, "Others? As in more people are coming?"

"Yes." Star Dust confirmed. "A Sailor or a Hero from every planet including Earth's Moon." Terra looked even more uncomfortable. She looked like she was going to be sick. "Are you alright my dear?"

"I ... I don't ..." Terra took a deep breath. "I don't get along well with other people."

Star Dust stared at her. "Well you should start getting used to it, because Mercury has just landed on Earth."


	2. Sailor Mercury

**First off I would like to thank the 7 people who read this, and also my one reviewer. Seriously! I mean it. Even though it's not a lot, it's something. I have big plans for this fanfiction and it would be nice to have more readers, but it's not important if I don't. Anyway enjoy the next chapter!**

A light beam fell next to a park. It was a simple park with a playground and a sitting area. It was the dead of night so no one was around to see the girl that came out of the beam. She wasn't tall, about normal height for a girl of fourteen. Her hair was cut short and pink, with small strands of hair at the front that was a bit longer than the rest of her hair. She was wearing the normal sailor outfit. Her skirt and collar were both purple. The bows on both the front and the back were a dark pink. She had short white gloves on that had purple lining at the end. She was wearing lavender pumps with knee high see though pink stockings.

She looked around her area, there was no one. Anyone who had seen her come to Earth would have just thought it was a falling star. Confident that she hadn't been seen she pressed a button on her glove. "I've made it safely to Earth. No Earthlings saw me." She said into her glove. "I have a place of residence and a school to go to. I'll blend in with the humans. Sailor Mercury out." Mercury pressed the button again and headed towards the house she was meant to stay at.

It was late, probably close to 11pm in human time. A dangerous time to be out. Well dangerous for anyone else. Mercury walked, head held high and a small skip in her walk. Suddenly she heard some guys laughing. "Hey little girl!" She stopped and looked to see who was calling her. She was the only little girl on the street so they had to be talking to her.

There was a group of five guys standing around in an alleyway. One of them stepped forward. He had on a beanie with blond hair sticking out. He had a bar piercing in his eyebrow and shocking blue eyes. "It's a bit late for you to be out isn't it?" The guys behind him chuckled. "Why don't you come hang out with us? We'll show you something _really_ fun."

Mercury looked around at all of them, not really sure what they meant. "No thank you. I have another place to be. If you'll excuse me." She tried to walk off but the guy with the piercing and the beanie blocked her way. She tried to step around him but he moved to block her again. Looking around Mercury noticed that the other guys had surrounded her. "So it's a fight you want."

The first guy to lunge at her got a heel to the face. "You little bitch!" One of his friends yelled and rushed forward ready to punch her. She ducked down and hit him in the gut, then came up quickly knocking him in the jaw with her head. It hurt her head a little, but not as much as it hurt his jaw. He dropped like a bag of bad potatoes.

Two of them lunged at her. She held out her hand as if to stop them and yelled "Bubble Trap!" Two small bubbles erupted from her hand and grew as they flew towards the two. They were swallowed up by the bubbles and unable to move a step closer.

The last guy, the one with the piercing and beanie, looked at his fallen and trapped comrades and ran for it. "Coward." Mercury muttered as she got out of her fighting stance. She looked at the two men in the bubbles. "I'm going to let you go now. You're going to go away and never bother any nice young girls again. Okay?" They both nodded and she popped the bubbles. Both the guys looked at each other then turned and ran the same direction their leader had.

Satisfied, Mercury continued on her way to her new home. She was to take up residence in a flat that was fairly close to her school. When she got there, she thought it looked nice. It was a simple place, white walls and a tin roof. There looked to be a small garden to the side. Mercury's room was on the second floor. She climbed the stone steps to her door #2.

She could have used her key, it would have been easier. Instead she twirled her hand around the metal knob and yellow sparkles came out. There was a click and the door unlocked. Mercury smiled and went inside.

Her informant had thought of everything. The small flat was completely furnished. It was one room with a conjoining bathroom and kitchen. She would have to sleep on the futon, but Mercury didn't mind. There was a closet full of Earth clothes. "Good." She muttered as she took off her sailor outfit revealing a purple jumpsuit which was all the rage on Mercury.

Mercury quickly took it off and found some pajamas. They were blue with little Earth sheep on them. She smiled as she slipped them on. She found a purple comforter and pillow in the top of the closet. She grabbed them and threw them onto the futon.

Quickly she unfolded the futon and threw the comforter over it and put the pillow at the top. Smiling at her work she laid down, tired from her travel and from the earlier fight. "Tomorrow I'll meet with Princess Earth and we can start protecting the universe.

~Elsewhere on Earth~

Black Nova stared out a window twirled two small crystal balls in her hand. Some of the Earthlings called them Chinese medicine balls. They were to help with your dexterity and strength or something useless like that. Regardless of what they did they helped pass the time. She moved herself from the window to look at herself in the mirror.

Six years in the vortex had really changed her. Her skin was the color of snow as was her hair. To counter this she wore all black. She wore a black dress with rectangular sleeves and a grey and white petticoat. She had black arm warmers that ended with white rectangular decorations. For fighting purposes she wore silver bracers on her arms. She wore black high heeled shoes and grey see through knee highs. She glared at the circlet on her head. It had once been golden with a green gem. Now it was silver with a white one.

Nova was distracted from her glaring by a sudden burst of fire behind her. She spun around already knowing who it was. "Solar Flare! Report!"

Solar Flare saluted. "Sailor Mercury has arrived. Hero Moon isn't far behind her." Nova turned back to the mirror rotating the balls. "Mistress Nova, should we start the plan?"

Contemplating that for a moment Nova turned back to her servant. "No," she said with a foreboding voice. "We'll start tomorrow."

**Sorry about the fight scene. I'm not that great with them. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I would like to credit my beta reader Kazi-kun.**


End file.
